Rebellion
by pokestets23
Summary: With the Champion Games getting closer Scythis, the Bug territory champion, runs away. His goal? To end the barbaric games. How will he do it? No idea. Any reviews are appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read. Story has been discontinued due to loss of files. :( Sorry my friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Scyth, Scyth," I panted as I looked back to see dozens of my father's army chasing after me. I was the Buzztropolis's champion for this year. I wasn't supposed to be running. The army was swinging and moving through the trees with impressive agility. But I have been trained for the past for years in stealth and agility.

My father knew these numbskulls couldn't catch me. He was wasting his time. I looked back and the army was falling behind. The only ones keeping up were my father's personal warriors, the Scizors. My species was the fastest of the Bug types, so my father surrounds himself with his own kind, knowing the could get any job done. They couldn't catch me though.

I jumped higher into the big oak tree. Branches were flying under my feet. I couldn't feel the branches at all. I just seemed to be getting higher and higher. My senses kicked in. The Scizor were Steel as well. The couldn't get as high as fast as I could. "I can lose these guys," I told myself.

I dove into another tree to lose them. I kept on going. I was getting close to the border of my territory. The capitol of my territory was named Astena. My home town. Buzztropolis had five regions in it. The capitol, Astena, and the four minor townships Istilla, Nando, Venis, and Grandois all made up the hell hole I called home.

I turned around, not seeing anyone. I climbed into a light colored tree, and I used my stealth skills to blend in. I wrapped my scythes around a thick branch and hung on it. There was no way they could see me. "I'll just stay here until they give up."

The army general, a Beedrill named Buz Drillson, turned around towards his army. "He is gone. We have to report. Set up stations all along the forest and activate code red status. The townships' militia needs to be ready. Move people," He ordered. He took off towards Astena. I was in the clear. For now.

I set up camp in the tree. It bloomed Oran flowers, so I decided to cut down some Oran berries for my lunch. I have been running since dawn. I have to be on alert at all times now. My father surely called the surrounding territories for back up, probably jealous that their champions were still in the capitol.

My name is Scythis Skizer, and I was the champion of Buzztropolis. The term 'champion' meant you were the best warrior of your age group. The Capital, yes there is a difference, was in the middle of the seventeen territories. Each type had its own territory. The Bug territory was bordered by the ocean on the East border, the Grass and Flying territories on the South border, the Grass and Electric territories on the West border, and the Poison territory on the North border. The Bug territory was a ways off from the Capital since it was the farthest South East territory.

I shook my head in anger. Why had I been chosen? Why not someone else? We had normal school until the age of twelve. Then they tricked us into fighting each other. They brought all the kids that were born during the same year to the territories capitol. They told us that it was a game. We fought each other to the near death. I defeated everyone easily. Since I was my dad's only son, he pushed me to be the best warrior. I trained with the General daily. I was taught things the other kids my age never even imagined knowing. The cursed me with the blessing of talent. I hate myself half the time.

After you are deemed Champion, they make your life horrible. You train from dawn to dusk. For four years. That is a life that I would not wish upon my greatest enemies. I learned how to kill. Kill in many different forms and fashions. My scythes became deadly weapons. I was forced to kill the Rabids. The Rabids are Pokemon that are born without the civilized personality. They are ruthless. They kill for fun. Sure, I was ridding my territory of pests, but killing is killing. However if you lost when you were twelve, you automatically went to work. You did whatever you were told to do. I had the curse of a warrior.

Our country, Pokeland, was one of many in the world, but there wasn't as much usable land after the Great War with the humans. The Great War involved everyone. Both sides were mixed. Pokemon were tired of being controlled and there were some humans who fought for our side. The other side was the opposite: most humans aiming for more control and a few hundred Pokemon battled for them. They were traitors, we were taught that at least. I am sixteen. The war has been over for a hundred years. The humans are extinct. I have no opinion on the matter, however; I do wish I lived during the peaceful times. Due to rough times after the war, the Pokemon Government created the Champion Games, which ruined everyone's life.

The Champion Games are barbaric. The territories are forced to send one Pokemon each year to fight for their life. They put you in a controlled arena to fight. They put supplies all around the arena. The arena has a different theme every year. Luckily, I was trained to fight and survive in every terrain imaginable, just like the sixteen others I would have to fight…

"No. I'm not fighting. I am going to fight against this," I whispered to myself. The tree's rustled behind me. I turned around ready to attack.

"What the heck are you doing?" A familiar voice said to me. A Butterfree I knew as Butter Cup flittered to me. I also knew her as my girlfriend.

"I'm leaving," I explained. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I was afraid of that," she sniffed. I held her in my arms, keeping my balance on the branch. The soldiers were long gone now.

"How did you find me?" I questioned her.

"You forget. My year is next year. I'm a champion too," she answered.

"Well, I'm stopping this. The way they send us to die is stupid," I snarled.

"You can't. But you can win it. You can be the first victor in Buzztropolis," she cried. Tears soaked her face.

"I refuse. I've been planning this escape since I was chosen. I'm going to gather warriors to fight back," I explained once more. She continued to cry. I loved her. We met in school and were inseparable. We would already have two kids. Twin Caterpies. But they died when they hatched. We were frowned upon for awhile, but we soon were forgotten.

"If you go," she whispered, "Make sure to end it." She hugged me with her beautiful wings, and left me. That was the last time I might ever see her. My mission was suicidal.

I thought about where to go next. Istilla and the Poison territory, Venomila, were the same distance. Luckily, I knew how to travel. My training was definitely going to prove useful during the next few months.

I had three months until the Champion Games. Champions would be getting transported at the beginning of June.

"I had better get going." I jumped through the trees. My destination: Venomila.

* * *

**A/N- Welcome to Rebellion. This is my entry into Allora Silverfield's competition. Any reviews are appreciated. Thanks. I might update every week or so if I decide to stick with it:) Also, I have another story: Drake Smith's Pokemon Journey: Kanto. Stop by and take a look. Thanks:)**

**Q1: Do you think Butter Cup should have gone with him?**

**Q2: Doesn't his dad sound ruthless?**

**Q3: Does the story line sound like something you've heard before?**


	2. Chapter 2: Please Read!

So, when my computer crashed a few months ago, I lost everything. I focused on restoring Drake's and not this one and basically forgot everything I ever did for this story. I am so sorry for those of you who read it and reviewed.

I encourage you to go read my other stories. I would love to see you all still apart of my writing life.

If my Drake Smith series is too far written for you to get into it, I have a brand new story, only 1 chapter, named Twins of the West Star. I really would like some feedback and reviews as well as dedicated readers.

Hope to see your pen name around,

Pokestets23


End file.
